


Out Of Coffee

by badly_knitted



Series: The Nosy-Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic. The prompt was: Ianto swore there was still enough coffee beans for a few more days only to discover none. What happened to all the beans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Nosy-Verse but has no particular place in the series.

Ianto was feeling rather miffed. "Okay, who's been at the coffee beans? I know I had enough to last until saturday, but the bag's gone. Whoever it was, make it easy on yourself, own up now and maybe I won't put you on decaf."

"Wasn't me," Jack answered hurriedly, "Honest! I haven't been near your beans. I wouldn't. Not after what you threatened me with last time." He shuddered dramatically.

"Ummm, that was all the coffee you had left?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Owen," snapped Ianto, "Every last bean."

Owen shuffled his feet.

"Owen, what did you do?" Ianto advanced menacingly on the shorter man.

"It wasn't my fault. Not Really."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I was tryin' to reach the biscuits you hide at the back of the top cupboard. I knocked the bag of coffee beans onto the floor and it split, the beans went everywhere. I went to get a brush to sweep them up, but..."

"But?"

"Nosy cleared them up before I got back."

"And by 'cleared them up', you mean?"

"It ate them."

"All of them?"

"Every last one!"

"Oh my God..."

"HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Something long, green and very fluffy zoomed past at alarming speed.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," muttered Ianto, "How do we deal with an over-caffeinated alien?"

"Dunno," said Jack, "but here it comes again!"


End file.
